A New Master
by midna03
Summary: A demon servant for William? It sounded unfathomable, and more trouble than its worth. But will the reaper end up being seduced by Claude's trancy ways? Rated M for sexual content.
1. Meeting

**Hey guys! :) This is a ship I've been wanting to try out for some time; its quite obscure to say the least XD I figured it doesnt get enough attention, so if you like this great, if you don't that's fine. There is a mix of fluff and smut, with sexual content mainly being in chapters 3,4 and 5. I hope you enjoy this story, please feel free to leave a review! :)**

"Bassy!" Grell yelped with glee, rushing over to the demon to give him a hug. "I knew it would be you, it must be fate!"

William looked on silently at the two, his face neutral. Of course they would be put together; he found it unthinkable that Grell would accept anyone else. But he had no problem with that, if anything he was relieved Sebastian wasn't paired with him. William was the only reaper left who needed to be given a demon, and he didn't have high expectations.

"Come on, I'll show you my office," Grell giggled, leading Sebastian out of the room and leaving William alone.

The reaper gave a sigh and looked at his watch. Why did he even need an assistant in the first place? This was just an excuse to do something with the demons the division had captured. He would've preferred if they stayed in captivity, instead of interfering with his work. William looked around impatiently, not seeing any sign of a demon. He cursed to himself under his breath, and turned to leave.

Suddenly William was stopped in his tracks, when a man in a dark purple suit burst through the door. He quickly ran a hand through his unkempt hair, and adjusted his collar to address William.

"Sorry I'm late, I had something to attend to."

He bowed before the reaper, who raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "I am Claude Faustus, at your service."

William said nothing, just looked at the demon with scorn. He rolled his eyes and stepped past him. "No need to make a scene of it."

Claude stood back up, and gave a smirk to himself. "Should I follow you, master?"

A chill ran through William at the word 'master', almost like he needed to cleanse himself after being called it. "If you must," he sighed disgustedly, and bristled when he heard Claude laugh behind him.

William walked in front of the demon at a brisk pace, but Claude I insisted on keeping up with him.

"Are we going to your office? Claude asked.

"I am, yes."

The demon frowned, and there was uneasy silence until the two had reached William's door. William rustled in his pocket to find his key, ignoring the demon as best he could.

Claude coughed, and William turned around slowly. "Is there anything you'd like me to do, master?"

William said nothing for a while, then adjusted his glasses condescendingly. "Yes, change your spectacles. Those are repulsive," he scowled as he entered his office, shutting the door behind him without another word.


	2. Paperwork

William sat diligently at his desk, filling in his paperwork at a steady pace. Despite this, he found he was more distracted than usual, his mind wandering to other things. But he refused to admit that it was his assistant that was the cause of this.

The demon, Claude was his name, had been his servant for around 2 weeks. It bothered him that with each day, he found himself thinking about him more and more, which would no doubt begin to affect his work. The fact Claude insisted on calling him master, how he would talk so suavely to him…it both irritated and bewildered him. But what annoyed him the most was the fact that he could see himself in the demon. They were both so alike, in mannerisms and attitude, yet how could they be? They were natural opposites.

There was a sudden knock at the door, which snapped William out of his trance. "Come in," he shouted.

The door opened slowly, and even though William knew who was likely to enter he still stiffened at his presence. He found that he'd slightly hoped it would be him, and this frustrated him even more. William watched as Claude strode confidently into his office and gave him a small smile, saying nothing. The reaper was always curious how the demon's hair could be so immaculate yet seem untidy, or why he made a habit of adjusting his glasses as he did. William quickly realised he was staring too long at the demon, and adjusted his gaze with a nervous cough. Claude raised an eyebrow, and his smile grew.

"Do you notice anything different about me, master?" he asked, his gaze fixed on the reaper.

William froze, and attempted to look up nonchalantly but found he couldn't help but fidget. "No," he said, trying to sound indifferent.

Claude adjusted his glasses and gave a short laugh, which to William's dismay made him shiver. He could hear the demon walking closer to his desk, but still insisted on keeping his eyes down. When Claude had bent down to William's level the reaper found his heartbeat had quickened.

"Look closer," Claude said with a smile, and William did so as coolly as he could.

The reaper was surprised to see the demon had done as he asked. His old glasses had been replaced with ones similar to his own, that had a definite rim around the entire lens. Apart from the different colour of his eyes he would look no different from a reaper, and at this William couldn't help but laugh.

Claude raised an eyebrow again at the reaper's reaction. "Do you approve, master?"

William stopped laughing and adjusted his own glasses. "Yes. They make you look very reaper-like," he said with a smirk.

There was a brief silence, and as it continued William's smile faded, his thoughts rushing back to him. He coughed and hurriedly rose from his seat. "I'm afraid I have some business to attend to, so I'm going to have to-"

William's voice faded as his eyes met Claude's. He didn't realise how hypnotising his eyes were, such a contrast from the shade of green he saw every day. The demons face showed an expression that left him speechless, a look of desire that radiated from across the desk. William found he was unable to move, all of his duties and thoughts replaced by the tense, yet warm emotion that had surfaced.

Claude leaned forward over the desk, and stole a kiss from the reaper.


	3. Distraction

Once Claude had pulled back, both he and William were at a stalemate. With each passing second that William stood frozen, his eyes wide with shock, regret began to seep quicker into Claude. The two stared at each other from across the desk, the silence circling them and making the air thick. When William's face refused to change, Claude soon felt remorse fill his body.

He gushed out his apology, unaccustomed to being caught off guard. "I am, so sorry Master, I don't know what I was-"

Claude was cut off when William grabbed his shirt and kissed him hard. After a pause the reality of what he'd done sunk in, and in his flustered state he slapped Claude across the face.

The demon reeled, both confused and slightly angry. "Master, I'm getting mixed signals from you-"

"You didn't have permission to do that," William stuttered, painfully aware of the blush that had formed on his face.

Claude raised an eyebrow. "You didn't have permission to do that either."

William ran a hand through his hair, his emotions clouding his mind. He was at a loss at how to reply, and with each second he remained silent the more humiliated he felt. The worst thing was, the rush that came with kissing Claude left him wanting more. Shakily William adjusted his glasses, as he planned his next move.

But he was interrupted when Claude drew him in for a second kiss, one more passionate than the first. William didn't pull away, and let the demon caress him as they embraced. When they parted both hesitated slightly, as if trying to figure out each other's thoughts. Claude was inches from William's face, not wanting to move away. He stared longingly at William, and the reaper knew he couldn't resist his piercing gaze.

"Master?" he said submissively, his hand trailing dangerously low down William's chest.

This proved too much for William, who grabbed Claude from across the desk and pinned him down, making stacks of paperwork fly into the air. The two kissed ravenously, rubbing their bodies together grabbing at each other without care. In the heat of passion William found himself thrown into his chair, followed by Claude who jumped on top of him. The two stared intensely at each other, until the sharp ring of a telephone interrupted them. The phone continued to ring as neither refused to move, both of them too tempted to carry on.

"Master, should I get that?" Claude whispered to William, who was reluctant to make a decision.

The reaper pushed Claude back suddenly and rose to answer the phone. "William T Spears," he said coolly.

"Hello Mr Spears, this is a reminder you have a meeting in 5 minutes."

"Thankyou."

William put down the phone and sighed. "I'll have to leave now," he said, half turning towards Claude.

The demon nodded obediently and adjusted his glasses. "I understand."

The tension lingered, causing the two to stare at each other longer than necessary. Hesitantly William made his way towards the door, making sure to adjust his suit so he looked tidy. He paused when he touched the door handle, but summoned his willpower and quickly left his office.


	4. Confession

Once William's clock hit 5 he rose from his desk, thankful that today he didn't have overtime. He found it strange that he hadn't seen Claude all day, although after what had happened he was a little glad of that. The awkwardness between them would've surely affected his work, but he would've liked to talk about what had transpired.

When William exited his office, he saw Claude standing in front of him. Silently the reaper closed the door behind him and locked it, unsure of what to say.

It was Claude who spoke first. "Sorry for not being here to help today. Something-"

"It's fine."

William turned to walk past Claude to his room, but froze when he heard the demon call to him.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you."

William felt a familiar shiver coarse through him, knowing he felt the same. He turned back to Claude. "Would you like to come to my room?" he said softly.

Claude's eyes widened. The reaper saw his reaction and coughed nervously. "Just for a drink. I'd like to discuss work-related things."

The demon smiled. "Of course."

The two entered William's room, which was an en suite with the main room consisting of a roomy bed, two small sofas and a table. The reaper poured two glasses of red wine, whilst Claude took a seat opposite him.

"Sorry it's a little cramped. I don't normally have guests over."

"It's alright. It's quite a nice room."

William handed him a glass. He never thought he would have invited a demon to his bedroom, but here they were. He took a sip of wine, unsure of how to break the silence.

"I've always wondered what you must've gotten up to before you were captured," he said, trying not to sound cynical.

Claude smirked. "Well, I was under a contract for a while. But then I ran into another demon by the name Sebastian Michealis. I do believe he's here as well."

William froze, and his eyes narrowed. "How do you know that demon?"

Claude laughed, and swished the glass in his hand. "It's a long story. He caused me a lot of trouble, in fact I despise him."

William softened his gaze, and couldn't help but smile. "I guess that makes two of us."

There was a pause, and after taking a sip of wine Claude spoke again. "So what was it you wanted to discuss?"

William lifted his gaze in confusion, but then realised what he meant. "Oh that, never mind."

A slow grin spread across Claude's face. "Was that just an excuse to get me over then?" he said slyly.

The reaper blushed. "No," he frowned, but he knew he didn't sound convincing.

There was another pause, this one thicker with tension. Both could feel it building as the silence continued, although whilst William remained composed and continued sipping his wine, Claude felt as though he would explode. All his sensations were escalating so it was unbearable, and he couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm in heat," Claude burst out, and William nearly choked on his wine.

"What?!" he spluttered, certain he had misheard the demon.

Claude had begun breathing heavily, a blush forming across his face. "It happens to demons, at a certain time of year. I've only started recently, it's why I've been avoiding you."

William didn't know what to say, just sat with his mouth agape. His confession had excited him, but he tried to remain composed. "I thought only animals did that, like dogs."

Claude bit his lip, and gave William a look that made him hot. "I can be your dog," he teased.

An intense rush ran through William's body, both aroused and anxious at where this might lead, or what he might do. Claude removed himself from the chair and got on all fours. With lustful eyes he began crawling towards William, who was unable to avert his gaze.

"Give me a collar and I'm yours, Master," Claude moaned, and William began to fidget at his display.

When Claude had reached the reaper he rose, and gave a primal growl against William's neck. He felt the reaper shudder underneath him, and raised an eyebrow. "Or would you prefer me to be the dominant one?" he breathed, and then proceeded to bite down hard on William's shoulder.

The reaper's eyes widened, and he gave a cry at the painful pleasure. He was filled with overwhelming ecstasy, and couldn't hide his desire any longer. He grabbed Claude and thrust his mouth onto his, wanting to feel as much of him as he could. The two battled for dominance as their instincts took over, ripping each other's clothes off as fast as they could. In an instant Claude was in his underwear, and bent down to tear off William's with his teeth. Once he was done he effortlessly picked up the reaper and threw him onto the bed. Claude immediately pounced onto William, and let his eyes view what he wanted so badly.


	5. Submission

Claude stared at William's midsection in bewilderment. He had removed all his clothes, but he was not yet exposed. A strange piece of clothing was left covering his member, which appeared to be made out of thin leather. It resembled a sheath in places, covering only the head and package, and was bound by several tight ropes that trailed along it. It was a strategic design, so only the length was exposed but everything else was left to the imagination. Silence passed between the two, the only noise being their shaky breaths.

"What are you wearing?" Claude breathed, unable to take his eyes off the enchanting sight.

William blushed, and swallowed deeply to try and steady his voice. "It's what I always wear. I consider parts of me to be sinful, so I wear it to prevent myself from getting tempted."

The device was stretched to its limit, unused to the amount of tension created from William's erection. Claude's heart raced, the intense conflict it created driving him wild. He couldn't take it, he wanted to see it all. The hunger inside him took over, and he grasped at William's shaft, kissing him ravenously. The two engaged in a torrent of passion, letting each other succumb to what they wanted so badly. The demon suddenly pulled away, surprised at how he had lost control so quickly.

"That really turns me on, Master," Claude moaned into William's ear, making him shudder. He bent down and put the leather tip between his teeth, pulling it upward slightly to receive a shaky groan from William. The demon bit his lip as he rose, the foreign sensation of being desperate coursing through him. He exhaled softly onto William's neck, pressing his chest against the reapers to feel his racing heart. "Have you ever seen it, in all its sinful glory?" he gasped, his words tumbling out in a flustered burst.

William's breath grew heavy, and he began to fidget underneath the demon at his lustful words. He found he had become dazed from the excitement, and could feel the ropes around him tightening even further, taunting and tempting him to unleash himself. "No," he whined loudly, and Claude gave an uncontrolled moan at the yearning in his voice.

The demon felt all the blood rush to his area, his body begging him to show the reaper what he was missing. He slowly ran his hands down to his waist, and began to remove his underwear. William inhaled sharply in anticipation, his gaze unshifting from Claude's eyes as they stared intensely at each other. Claude let out a deep sigh when his erection had become free, and moved to gently caress the reaper's face.

"Do you want to see it?" Claude spoke huskily, causing William to release a shameful moan. The reaper tossed his head to the side, his breathing now a series of shallow gasps, unable to resist the temptation building inside him. "I must warn you, it's rather big."

William shivered with arousal, feeling his rationality fading with each breath. His mind fought against the urge to give in, although he found it was no use once the demon placed himself so his waist was at eye level with William. The reaper moaned desperately, and turned to look at Claude's arousal.

William's eyes widened at the sight before him. Claude's member was inches away from his face, the size of him giving the reaper an intoxicating feeling of submission. It was inconceivable, that something like this would excite him. But William found it completely encapsulating.

At the reaper's reaction Claude gave a seductive smile. "What do you think?"

William found it hard to form words. He was overcome with foreign emotions, a powerful desire he couldn't comprehend. Every inch of him was burning, the tension so strong he felt he was at breaking point. "It's…It's-"

Suddenly there was a sharp rip, followed by a shocked gasp from William. The reaper trembled, too afraid to adjust his gaze at the sound.

"What is it Master?" Claude said quickly, lowering himself to face William, who was blushing.

"It's ripped," William panted, frozen in place as he blushed furiously.

Claude smiled gently, and gave the reaper a sweet kiss. "That's okay. No need to be shy."

He moved his hands down to inspect what had happened. William's member had burst from the leather, his considerable length fully exposed but his package still hidden. Claude suppressed a moan at how impressive the reaper was, feeling himself become stiffer as William's shaft was so close to his own.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, and William felt a deep passion flood through him.

Claude slowly ran a finger up his length, making the reaper release a surprised shout at the unfamiliar touch. William's legs trembled as Claude continued to play with him, placing his fingers on his sinful part and squeezing gently. The reaper cried out erotically, the powerful sensations hitting him hard and making him arch his back. William released a drawn out moan, helpless under the demon's grasp, and knowing this destroyed the last of his willpower.

"Claude," William whined, spreading his legs wide for the demon. He felt his hands move down further, followed by a satisfying rip that cut through the silence.

Claude held the leather that confined him, and tossed it aside dramatically. The reaper let out a contented sigh, thankful that he could finally let himself breathe. The rush that came with being completely exposed was euphoric to him, and made William fidget as the need to be touched built up further. Claude gradually began to tease William again, running his palm up the reaper's shaft to earn another grateful moan. Without warning Claude grasped William's package, and began to rub him tenderly as his hand continued to trail up and down. Even though William still couldn't look at himself he embraced the pleasure, throwing himself forward and letting out a flurry of satisfied moans. Claude took a step further and clutched William's length firmly, proceeding to rub up and down at a fast pace. A shout escaped from the reaper, and in his excitement he grabbed Claude's length without thinking, gripping it tightly in an effort to control himself. Claude moaned at the reaper's touch, and impulsively pinned William down so he could grind himself against his package. The reaper cried out Claude's name, every part of his body tensing in preparation for something he couldn't place. The demon began to moan more frequently, and continued to tend to William's shaft as he felt his member rub against the reaper's body. William was reaching his limit, and began to claw at the ground in anticipation. Claude was close too, and found he was entranced by the reaper's display.

"You're a bad reaper, aren't you?" he blurted, not realising what he had said until it was too late.

But to Claude's surprise this drove William over the edge. He arched his back and let out a cry of ecstasy, trailing his hands down Claude's back and leaving deep incisions behind. William bit down ravenously on Claude's shoulder, and began to growl in a fit of animalistic passion. The demon was overcome and released onto William with a shout, letting himself succumb to instinct as William had. Claude continued to shout 'bad reaper' as he thrusted against him, who even while coming down from his high kept moaning at the phrase. Once Claude was finished he sat up, and looked down at William who lay still on the bed. He looked so erotic, his lips parted and his glasses uneven, both his and Claude's seed running along his chest. The demon couldn't help but adore the hot mess he had become.

William gave a tired smile, his cheeks a deep shade of red. "I must look very sinful."

Claude gave a quiet laugh, and took a nearby tissue from William's bed side. Gently he wiped his chest clean and disposed of it. "All done."

William sat up dizzily, his head still spinning from what had just transpired. He found himself drawn to Claude's eyes, who looked back at him silently. In the tense stillness the two felt a surge pulse through the air. It struck deeper than they had imagined, as if they had both confessed without a need for words. They shared a kiss, their emotions pouring out of them and filling the air. Slowly their lips parted, and they were both left panting.

William was unable to speak, and simply rose to put his clothes back on. He knew Claude had felt it, the feeling that lingered in his mind. Once the two had dressed they looked back at each other, unsure of what to say.


End file.
